wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bracia Dalcz i Ska/TII/3
Rozdział III Podczas pogrzebu, w chwili gdy trumnę postawiono na odsuniętej płycie grobowca, pani Teresa zemdlała. Krzysztof i kilku najbliżej stojących panów wzięli ją na ręce i odnieśli do samochodu. Wśród ogólnej ciszy, gdy się oddalili, dobiegł ich uszu dźwięk pierwszych słów mowy pogrzebowej, którymi senior przemysłu warszawskiego, pan Ludwik Kem, żegnał zwłoki prezesa Karola Dalcza, człowieka kryształowej duszy i nieugiętego charakteru. Lekko szumiały wierzchołki gęstych, pełnych liści drzew, skądś z boku ćwierkał jakiś ptaszek. Ostrożny, przyśpieszony tupot nóg mężczyzn niosących matkę oprzytomnił Krzysztofa; spostrzegł, że niepotrzebnie ściska chudą rękę zemdlonej i tylko przeszkadza innym. Do samochodu ktoś przyniósł szklankę zimnej wody, tak zimnej, że szkło było pokryte matowym osadem kropelek. Dokoła zebrał się tłum gapiów. Ktoś tuż przy Krzysztofie powiedział: – Wdowa zemdlała... Wreszcie matka otworzyła oczy i zaraz chciała wracać na cmentarz, lecz lekarz stanowczo zaoponował. Wycieńczenie i osłabienie pani Teresy wymagało natychmiastowego odwiezienia jej do domu.Ponieważ zaś nie chciała, by Krzysztof odjeżdżał z Powązek przed zamknięciem grobu, posłano po Blumkiewicza, który pozostał na cmentarzu. Tymczasem jednak przyszła Nita i natychmiast zaofiarowała się: – Niech wuj pozwoli, ja odwiozę panią Teresę. Może wuj być spokojny. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zatrzasnęła drzwiczki samochodu i kazała szoferowi jechać. – Powinien pan – zwrócił się lekarz do Krzysztofa – namówić matkę, by zaraz wyjechała na dłuższy odpoczynek. – Może doktor to potrafi zrobić. Matka mówiła mi wczoraj, że jej pragnieniem jest jak najprędzej umrzeć, a ostatnie chwile życia spędzić w klasztorze. Widziałem nawet listy, które pisała do jakiegoś klasztoru w Krakowie. Chce tam zamieszkać. – To nawet nie byłoby złe – po chwili namysłu powiedział lekarz. Umilkli, gdyż właśnie zbliżali się do grobu. Na szerokich parcianych pasach spuszczono trumnę. Tłum rozstępował się przed Krzysztofem. Właśnie wśród żałobnych śpiewów ksiądz rzucił grudkę ziemi do dołu i oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na Krzysztofa. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim spostrzegł się, że i on to powinien teraz zrobić. Później zasunięto ciężką, kamienną pokrywę. Zbliżali się ludzie i ściskali jego rękę z wyrazem konwencjonalnego współczucia i zaciekawionego smutku na twarzy. Później podszedł Blumkiewicz i prosił, by Krzysztof wracał do domu. Wszystkie formalności już on tu załatwi. Krzysztof skinął głową i wolnym krokiem poszedł przed siebie. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że nie idzie w kierunku bramy, lecz w głąb cmentarza. Cicho tu było, jasno i pogodnie. W powietrzu pachniało rozgrzaną zielenią. Krzysztof usiadł na ławce. Usiłował uprzytomnić sobie ważność tego, co się stało, usiłował odnaleźć w sobie żal i smutek, lecz zamiast tego dostrzegł jedynie kształt drzew, połyski na czarnym granicie pomników, grę cieni na żwirze alejki. No i swoje myśli. Trzeźwe, powolne, wyraziste. Oto został sam. Od dnia śmierci ojca przestał istnieć ich dom, bo czyż można było nazwać domem puste pokoje, gdzie nawet zegarów od dawna nikt nie nakręcał, gdzie nagle urwała się jakakolwiek łączność między mieszkańcami? Matka, spędzająca dni na klęczkach, gdy podnosiła oczy, patrzyła na Krzysztofa jakimś przerażonym wzrokiem, później mówiła bez sensu, ściskając skronie: – Ty jesteś moim grzechem. Bóg mnie tobą pokarał, a ciebie mną. Moje kochane, moje jedyne dziecko, czy możesz pojąć, jak wielkim przekleństwem może być macierzyństwo. On tam wszystko widzi i ani tobie, ani mnie nigdy nie wybaczy. Boże, bądź mi miłosierny. Boże, bądź mi łaskawy. Boże, ulituj się nad nędzą mojej duszy!... Wpadała w szloch i znowu godzinami klęczała przed krucyfiksem, wpijając w rozmierzwione włosy swoje długie, chude palce. Innym razem przysięgała, że nie opuści „swego jedynego dzieciątka” za żadne skarby świata, ani nawet za cenę zbawienia, lecz w chwilę potem kajała się za bluźnierstwo i błagała Boga o łaskę spędzenia ostatnich dni życia na Jego służbie. Po śmierci, która przyszła w niedzielę rano, zwłoki stały przez cztery dni w domu. Czekano na powrót Pawła. Na wysyłane depesze nie nadchodziły jednak odpowiedzi. Dziś właśnie mijał o godzinie siódmej minut piętnaście dwudziesty trzeci dzień jego nieobecności. Absurdem są wszystkie bajki o telepatii, o tym, że myśl ludzka może dojść do stanu takiego napięcia, że dotrze do świadomości innego człowieka i swoją siłą zmusi jego wolę do ugięcia się, do spełnienia zaklęcia. Gdyby to było prawdą, nie miałby Paweł w ciągu tych dwudziestu trzech dni ani jednej chwili spokoju i musiałby już dawno wrócić, bo nie mogło być na świecie potężniejszych zaklęć i rozpaczliwszych wezwań niż te, którymi go wzywano. A jednak nie wracał, jednak nie pamiętał. Nie odezwał się ani jednym słowem. Niczego przecie od niego nie żądano. Byle był tutaj, byle można było nań patrzeć i od czasu do czasu usłyszeć jego głos. Krzysztof nie wątpił, że zatrzymują Pawła za granicą sprawy wielkiej wagi, że jest w trakcie urzeczywistnienia swoich pomysłów zakrojonych na szeroką skalę, i wiedział, że nie ma prawa żądać odeń zrzeczenia się ich dla siebie, jak nie ma w ogóle żadnych praw do niego. Jednak wzywały Pawła i obowiązki. Pomimo wysilonej pracy Krzysztof nie mógł sobie poradzić z kierownictwem fabryki. Paweł zostawił wiele spraw w zawieszeniu i konfiguracjach znanych tylko sobie. Krzysztof raz po raz spotykał się z trudnościami, których pokonać nie mógł, z zobowiązaniami, których celu nie pojmował, gdyż zdawały się grozić fabryce dużymi stratami, jeżeli zaś je pomimo wszystko wykonywał, to tylko dlatego, że niezachwianie wierzył w niezawodne koncepcje Pawła. Ciężka praca w fabryce i ponure godziny w domu doprowadziły nerwy Krzysztofa do szczytowego rozdrażnienia. Wyrazem tego było, że nie mógł już znieść nawet towarzystwa Marychny. Początkowo próbował znaleźć namiastkę przyjemności w rozmowach z nią o Pawle. Ta gęś jednak, widocznie przez jakiś głupi snobizm czy też po prostu przez naiwność, uwzięła się, by o Pawle mówić lekceważąco. Było w tym coś potwornie karykaturalnego. To cielątko o kurzym móżdżku i o urodzie pocztówkowego cherubinka, ośmielające się sięgać swoimi głupiutkimi sądami do takiego człowieka jak Paweł!... Skończyło się tym, że Krzysztof na czas nieobecności Pawła przeniósł się do jego gabinetu. Marychnę widywał teraz bardzo rzadko. Raz czy dwa widział ją przez okno, jak wychodziła z chemikiem fabrycznym Ottmanem. Nie cierpiał Ottmana nie dlatego, że ten asystował Marychnie i że można było się obawiać wygadania się dziewczyny przed nim, lecz po prostu fizycznie powierzchowność tego ślamazary działała Krzysztofowi na nerwy. Kiedyś przeglądając listę obecności zwrócił uwagę, że Ottman zaniedbuje swoją pracę w fabryce i że zjawia się zaledwie kilka razy tygodniowo, wpadając na godzinkę lub dwie. To byłoby dostatecznym powodem do wymówienia mu posady. Ponieważ jednak sekretarz Holder zakomunikował Krzysztofowi, iż Paweł wyjeżdżając powierzył Ottmanowi inną pracę na mieście, trzeba było na to machnąć ręką. Krzysztofowi kilka razy wpadła w oczy wiadomość, że Ottman zrobił wynalazek kauczuku syntetycznego i że Paweł ten wynalazek kupił. Zapewne musiał to być dobry interes, skoro się wziął doń Paweł, nie zmieniło to jednak niechętnego poglądu Krzysztofa na chemika. Jedyną osobą, z którą Krzysztof czuł się dobrze, była Nita Jachimowska. Z nią przynajmniej można było godzinami rozmawiać o Pawle. Godziny takie zdarzały się jednak rzadko. Słońce wychyliło się zza grubego pnia starej topoli i świeciło teraz wprost w oczy. Krzysztof wstał i obejrzał się. Na chybił trafił poszedł ścieżką w prawo. W pięć minut później odnalazł swój samochód przed bramą i pojechał do fabryki. Kazał stanąć przed willą. Od służącej dowiedział się, że Blumkiewicz jeszcze nie wrócił i że matka jest na górze razem z panną Jachimowską. Ostrożnie wszedł po schodach. Drzwi do sypialni matki były otwarte. Staruszka klęczała na ziemi, oparta na łokciach o łóżko. O kilka kroków dalej siedziała Nita z jakąś książką w ręku. Podniosła palec do ust, wstała i wyszła do Krzysztofa. – Usnęła – powiedziała szeptem – sama nie wiem, czy ją budzić? – Nie. Chodźmy. Przyślę tu Karolinę. – Ale takie klęczenie może pani Teresie zaszkodzić – zauważyła Nita. – Cóż na to poradzić. Tak przynajmniej śpi i nie może myśleć. To już wielki plus dla niej. Nita obrzuciła Krzysztofa współczującym wzrokiem. – Ty, wuju, też powinien byś się przespać. Wyglądasz bardzo mizernie. – Ach – machnął ręką Krzysztof – mam jeszcze tyle roboty w fabryce. Dziękuję ci bardzo i już nie będę cię zatrzymywał. Odwieziesz mnie przed gmach Zarządu? – Ależ z przyjemnością. Gdy wsiedli do samochodu, Nita wzięła Krzysztofa za rękę i powiedziała: – Ciebie, wuju, bardzo dużo kosztowała ta śmierć. Ja nie wiem, jak ci wyrazić to, co dla ciebie czuję... Zapewniam cię, że nie ma na świecie nikogo, komu bym tak dobrze życzyła, jak tobie... Lepiej niż sobie samej... Krzysztof słyszał te słowa i rozumiał ich treść, lecz nie stać go było na żadną odpowiedź. Cała jego uwaga skoncentrowana była na myśli, że wejdzie za chwilę do gabinetu i że na biurku znajdzie list albo przynajmniej depeszę od Pawła. Pożegnał się też z Nitą machinalnie i szybko wbiegł na schody. Ktoś go zaczepił w poczekalni, lecz nawet nie dostrzegł, jak wygląda. – Później, później – powiedział – teraz nie mam czasu... Na biurku nie było ani listu, ani depeszy. To prawie nieprawdopodobne! Przecie czy w Hamburgu, czy w Manchesterze, czy w Londynie musiała go dojść wiadomość o śmierci i o dacie pogrzebu. A może on jest chory?... Wyobraźnia szybko podsunęła obraz: biały pokój szpitalny, wąskie łóżko i chuda pożółkła twarz z zamkniętymi powiekami, taka sama, jak wówczas po napadzie... – Co się z nim dzieje, co się z nim dzieje?... Krzysztof nacisnął guzik dzwonka i nie doczekawszy się, aż Holder wejdzie, otworzył drzwi do sekretariatu. Holder przygotowywał właśnie korespondencję do podpisu: – Już idę, panie dyrektorze. – Czy nie było żadnej wiadomości od pana Pawła? – Jak dotychczas, żadnej. Mówił mi tylko inżynier Ottman, że spodziewa się powrotu pana Pawła najpóźniej jutro. – Dobrze. Niech pan daje korespondencję. Krzysztof wrócił do gabinetu i zaczął podpisywać listy. Później należało przejrzeć biuletyny i zaakceptować raporty, rozmówić się z kierownikiem kalkulacji i wydać dyspozycję do biura technicznego. Należało sporządzić protokóły dla inspektoratu pracy, a przede wszystkim ustalić, czy winowajcą wypadku nie był który z poszkodowanych. Wszystko to załatwiał Krzysztof niemal pedantycznie i z niezmierną energią, gdy jednak został wreszcie sam, bezsilnie opadł na fotel. – Na miłość boską, co to mnie wszystko obchodzi, co to mnie obchodzi... Lecz nagle przyszła refleksja: nie tylko kieruje przedsiębiorstwem, które daje mu znaczne dochody, lecz teraz także zastępuje Pawła i musi mu dowieść, że robił wszystko, by nie zawieść jego zaufania. Przecie Paweł wyjeżdżając nie wątpił, że zostawia kierownictwo Zakładów w dobrych rękach. Wiedział, że te ręce są kobiece, lecz wierzył im pomimo to... Mimo woli Krzysztof spojrzał na swoje ręce. Wąska, klasyczna dłoń i długie, lekko zaróżowione palce. Wyobraził sobie te palce przesuwające się po włosach i po twarzy Pawła... Czy kiedykolwiek może się to stać rzeczywistością?... Przyszło mu na myśl, że Pawła może zatrzymuje za granicą jakaś inna kobieta. Zaśmiał się: – Inna? W ogóle kobieta. Czyż ja jestem kobietą, czy Paweł mnie uważa za kobietę?. Może właśnie dlatego nie wraca, że brzydzi się moją miłością, że nie chce widzieć moich oczu wpatrzonych w siebie, że narzuciłem się mu, a on nie umie zdobyć się na to, by mnie brutalnie odepchnąć. Czyż jestem kobietą, czy potrafię nią być ja, który nawet mówić o sobie jak o kobiecie nie potrafię. Cóż ja mu mogę dać?... Zadzwonił telefon. To Blumkiewicz informował Krzysztofa, że wszystko zostało załatwione i że do pani Teresy wezwał znowu lekarza, gdyż ponownie popadła w omdlenie. – Dobrze. Zaraz przyjdę – zmęczonym głosem odpowiedział Krzysztof i położył słuchawkę. W poczekalni zastąpił mu drogę ten sam młody robotnik, którego wpierw ledwie zauważył. – Panie dyrektorze, ja muszę z panem się rozmówić... – Teraz nie mam czasu – niecierpliwie odpowiedział Krzysztof – niech pan przyjdzie jutro po południu. Zrobił krok naprzód, lecz robotnik zasłonił sobą drzwi: – Jutro to już ja pójdę gdzie indziej, panie dyrektorze. Ja dość mam tego... Krzysztof odstąpił zdumiony. Nigdy dotychczas żaden z robotników nie odzywał się doń w sposób tak prowokacyjny. Dopiero teraz przyjrzał się natrętowi: szczupły brunet o ponurym wyrazie twarzy, ubrany odświętnie, z melonikiem w ręku. – Czego pan sobie życzy? – Czego sobie życzę?... – uśmiechnął się ironicznie – ano, pan dyrektor mnie nie zna? Nazywam się Feliksiak. – I cóż z tego? – niecierpliwie zapytał Krzysztof. Nazwisko mu nic nie mówiło. – Niby pan nie wie? – natarczywie spojrzał nań robotnik – jak pan nie wie, to mogę panu powiedzieć, tylko nie będziemy tu z panem dyrektorem na korytarzu gadać. Bardziej zaintrygowany niż zaniepokojony Krzysztof skinął głową i wszedł z powrotem do gabinetu. Pomimo wojowniczej, a nawet groźnej postawy Feliksiaka nie bał się go wcale. Przez chwilę pomyślał, iż dobrze byłoby stanąć tak, by w razie czego móc dosięgnąć ręką do dzwonka, lecz zreflektował siebie bardzo szybko. – Więc mówcie – odezwał się niecierpliwie – bardzo się śpieszę. – Nazywam się Feliksiak – cicho odpowiedział robotnik– to ja służyłem za pana w wojsku... – Aaa... – cofnął się Krzysztof. – Teraz, kiedy ojciec pana dyrektora nie żyje, ja już dłużej zwodzić się nie dam. Obiecanki cacanki, a głupim nie jestem i na dudka nie dam się wystrychnąć. – Kto chce was wystrychnąć na dudka? Przecie za służbę wojskową otrzymaliście pieniądze i dożywotnią pracę w fabryce? – Właśnie, że pracy nie. Zwolnili mnie. Chodziłem do pana naczelnego dyrektora i ten kazał, żeby mi wypłacać tygodniówkę bez żadnej pracy, a ja tak za darmo nie chcę. Krzysztof zapalił papierosa i usiadł. Nie wiedział, za co wydalono Feliksiaka, domyślał się jednak, że Paweł musiał o wszystkim wiedzieć, skoro wydał polecenie wypłacania tygodniówki. – Chcecie zatem, by was przyjęto do pracy?... Dobrze. – Jesteście ślusarzem, nieprawdaż? – Ślusarzem – niezdecydowanie potwierdził Feliksiak. Krzysztof bez namysłu przysunął bloczek, napisał kilka słów, wyrwał kartkę i położył przed Feliksiakiem: – Zgłosicie się z tym jutro do inżyniera Zaleskiego i będziecie przyjęci do narzędziowni. Feliksiak obrzucił kartkę niechętnym spojrzeniem, milczał chwilę, wreszcie wzruszył ramionami i patrząc w kąt pokoju, powiedział: – Ja tam nie chcę. Panu dyrektorowi zdaje się, że jak kto urodził się robociarzem, to już żadnej dumy nie posiada, żeby do czego wyższego dojść. Służyłem za pana w wojsku, nielegalność zrobiłem, mnie za to mogą wsadzić do kryminału i ja ryzykować nie myślę... Za takie rzeczy to grubo trzeba płacić... Krzysztof zmarszczył brwi: – Toteż i płaci się wam. – Jaka tam zapłata. Tyle to ja sam potrafię zarobić, ułomkiem żadnym nie jestem ani inwalidą. A całe moje ryzyko to panu za darmo wypada. – W takim razie – Krzysztof nerwowo zacisnął palce – nie pracujcie. Będziecie zarabiali pieniądze bez pracy. Feliksiak kręcił w ręku melonik i patrzył ponuro w ziemię. Na jego bladym czole nabiegły gęstą siecią niebieskie żyłki: – A ja panu dyrektorowi powiem tak: łaski nie potrzebuję i wiem, co mi się należy. Jak żebrak nie będę do kasy przychodzić po pieniądze. Na żadne targi mnie pan nie weźmie. Albo da mnie pan sto tysięcy, ale gotówką na stół, albo idę do policji. Ja przepadnę, ale i pan przepadnie. Po mnie to niewielka strata, ale jak takiego burżuja, jak pan, zamkną do kryminału, to nie byle co. Powiedziałem: sto tysięcy na stół i fertig. Krzysztof zerwał się z miejsca. Ogarnęło go oburzenie, które zacisnęło krtań: – To szantaż! – zasyczał – to łajdacki szantaż!... Drżały w nim wszystkie fibry, nie mógł opanować rąk ani warg, które się trzęsły. Ogarnęło go niesłychane obrzydzenie do samego siebie, obrzydzenie do wszystkiego. Od chwili gdy jako dwunastoletnie dziecko dowiedział się od rodziców o tym, że ukrywano jego płeć, „bo tak trzeba”, nie mógł pogodzić się z tym. Kiedy wreszcie dowiedział się od ojca, że motywem tego oszustwa były pieniądze zmarłego dziadka Wyzbora, nie umiał znaleźć w sobie przebaczenia dla ojca przez długie lata. Bał się, że go znienawidzi, że znienawidzi matkę, i walka z tą nienawiścią zżerała jego nerwy. Wówczas widział w tym niskość pobudek, teraz zaś dopiero otworzyło się przed nim całe błoto postępku rodziców. Czuł niemal fizycznie lepki brud otaczający go zewsząd. Ratować się, ratować się za wszelką cenę. Uciec od tego. Bodaj za cenę życia. Od dawna zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego udziałem jest na świecie tylko nieszczęście, tylko obcość i tylko beznadzieja, lecz teraz oto wciągał go lej gęstego bagna. Brud, ohydny brud. Stał oparty o biurko i nie czuł bólu w palcach, które wpijały się w drzewo. Krew napływała do czaszki i zdawała się rozsadzać skronie. Nie widział teraz przed sobą ani ścian gabinetu, zawieszonych fotografiami Zakładów Przemysłowych Braci Dalcz, ani stojącego przed biurkiem robotnika. Widział tylko zwiędłe usta ojca, powtarzające: „tak trzeba, tak trzeba, tak trzeba”, i przerażone oczy matki, i wstrętne, lepkie błoto, które napływało ze wszystkich stron czarnymi, bulgoczącymi falami... – Precz! Precz ode mnie! – krzyknął rozdzierającym, rozpaczliwym głosem – precz ode mnie! Precz... Zanim opadł bezsilny na fotel, otworzyły się z impetem jednocześnie drzwi od korytarza i z sekretariatu. Do gabinetu wpadł Holder i dwaj woźni, którzy pierwszym odruchem rzucili się na Feliksiaka. Robotnik zasłonił się rękami. – Co się stało? – przerażonym głosem zapytał Holder. Krzysztof przetarł palcami oczy i powtórzył bezdźwięcznym głosem: – Precz, precz, zabierzcie stąd tego człowieka... Jeden z woźnych chwycił Feliksiaka za kołnierz i zaczął nim potrząsać z wściekłością. – Puść mnie! – wyrwał się Feliksiak – czy ja co złego zrobiłem?! – Tak, tak, puśćcie go – powiedział Krzysztof – i zabierzcie stąd. Zostawcie mnie samego. – Może podać panu dyrektorowi szklankę wody? – zapytał Holder, gdy woźni i Feliksiak znaleźli się za drzwiami. – Nie, dziękuję panu – oparł głowę na rękach i siedział nieruchomy. Ten Feliksiak już nieraz nachodził tu pana Pawła... Doprawdy, nie powinien pan dyrektor przejmować się... Zwłaszcza w takim dniu... Ludzie żadnego wyrozumienia nie mają... Holder przestąpił z nogi na nogę, pozostał jeszcze chwilę, lecz widząc, że Krzysztof nawet nie podnosił nań oczu, skłonił się i wyszedł. Upłynęło dobre pół godziny, zanim Krzysztof zdołał przezwyciężyć bezwład woli, podnieść się i pójść do domu. Nie poszedł na górę. Nie mógł teraz widzieć matki. Jej stan nie wywołałby w nim teraz współczucia, nie umiałby zdobyć się na wyrozumiałość. Ograniczył się do wysłuchania sprawozdania lekarza, nie tknął przygotowanej kolacji i zamknął się w swoim pokoju. Teraz wiedział, że już wszystko skończone. Jutro z rana Feliksiak złoży doniesienie policji i pozostanie tylko jedno: – samobójstwo... Może to najlepiej, może to i najmądrzej. Na cmentarzu jest tak pogodnie i cicho... i doprawdy nie ma po co upierać się przy życiu, kilka lat dłużej czy krócej... Przy takim życiu, w którym przecie nie zostaje nikt, zupełnie nikt... W pokoju było zimno. Krzysztof otulił się kołdrą i czuł spływające po twarzy łzy: – Pawle, Pawle – szeptał, starając się zdusić swój głos i nie dosłyszeć jego brzmienia – Pawle, gdybyś mógł dać mi chociaż odrobinę, chociaż mgnienie szczęścia... O ileż łatwiej wówczas byłoby umrzeć... Nie, to nieprawdopodobne, by powstało jakieś istnienie, którego celem było stać się fragmentem brudu świata, to niemożliwe, by wyzuto je z wszystkich praw człowieka!... Boże! Przecież we wszystkim jest cel i logika. Czyż nie mam nic do spełnienia! Przejść pustką i być pustką, beztreściwym cierpieniem, nienagrodzonym ani jednym promykiem światła... To nieprawda! To niemożliwe!... A jednak rzeczywistości nie można było wymazać. Krzysztof nie pamiętał słów Feliksiaka, nie pamiętał nawet kwoty, o jaką mu chodziło, lecz był pewien jednego: za żadne skarby świata nie da się wciągnąć w bagno. Raczej śmierć. Raczej kula rewolwerowa, która przeszyje mu mózg, przeniknie do centrów życia. Ciało zesztywnieje i zacznie się jego rozkład. Rozsypie się w szary pył, połączy się z ziemią. Nicość. Nicość, która teraz jest jeszcze jędrnym, wysmukłym ciałem dziewczęcym, nienasyconym, głodnym, spragnionym, żywym kłębowiskiem palących uczuć, nie wydobytych porywów... A jednak musi zobaczyć go bodaj raz jeszcze. Musi raz jeszcze dotknąć jego ręki. Potem niech się dzieje co chce. Za drzwiami rozległy się ciche kroki i po chwili pukanie do drzwi. – Krzysiu, dziecko moje – ledwie dolatywał głos – otwórz, to ja... – Czego mama chce – po pauzie odezwał się Krzysztof. – Otwórz, dziecko, proszę cię, zaklinam – klamka poruszyła się niecierpliwie. Krzysztof wstał, odkręcił klucz w zamku i uchylił drzwi: – Niech mama idzie do łóżka – powiedział w ciemnię, w której nie mógł odróżnić sylwetki pani Teresy. Jednocześnie uczuł na ręku dotyk dłoni i cofnął się. Opanowała go litość i pogarda. Chciał przytulić matkę i mówić do niej najserdeczniejszymi słowami, lecz równie silnie pragnął rzucić jej w twarz najbardziej haniebne słowa wstrętu i potępienia. – Dziecko moje jedyne – w ciemności drobne, zimne ręce odszukały ramię Krzysztofa. Objął matkę i po omacku doprowadził do łóżka. – Niech się mama uspokoi – powiedział podrażnionym tonem – jest noc. Trzeba spać. Mama jest osłabiona i nie dba o swoje zdrowie. – Wiedziałam, że nie śpisz, i przyszłam... – Całkiem niepotrzebnie. – Musiałam – pani Teresa kurczowo chwyciła Krzysztofa za rękę – musiałam. Zjawił się Karol – szept staruszki stał się uroczysty – zjawił mi się jego duch i powiedział: idź do dziecka swego i ochroń je, bo wisi nad nim nieszczęście. Zapanowała cisza. Na usta Krzysztofa cisnęły się słowa bezlitosne, chłoszczące, nienawistne. Wstał i zapalił światło: – Odprowadzę mamę do łóżka. Trzeba spać. – Ja nie zasnę – potrząsnęła głową pani Teresa. – Ale ja muszę zasnąć. Ja mam jutro robotę od rana. Może mamę to przekona – szorstko odpowiedział Krzysztof. Staruszka spojrzała nań przestraszonym, półprzytomnym wzrokiem i nic nie odrzekła. Zaprowadził ją do sypialni, ułożył i wyszedł, lekko trzasnąwszy drzwiami. Całą noc spędził bezsennie. Przed wschodem słońca wziął zimną kąpiel, ubrał się i z szuflady wydobył mały browning. W magazynie brakowało trzech ładunków. Uzupełnił brak i wsunął broń do kieszeni właśnie w chwili, gdy Karolina przyniosła śniadanie. Wypił herbatę i wyszedł do fabryki. W myśli obliczał, że Feliksiak zrobi doniesienie dopiero około godziny dziesiątej. Jeżeli powie, że uprzedził Krzysztofa o tym, aresztowania można się spodziewać jeszcze dzisiaj. Warsztaty już były w ruchu. Przechodząc obok hal widział drżące w biegu pasy transmisyj. Wszystkie z niezmordowanym pośpiechem pędziły wciąż w górę... Gdyby obdarzyć je świadomością, wierzyłyby w celowość swego ruchu dla siebie samych. A zerwanie się byłoby dla nich śmiercią. Czymże właściwie jest śmierć, jeżeli nie przerwaniem bezcelowego ruchu?... Każdemu z ludzi zdaje się, że ma on do wypełnienia niesłychanie ważną rolę. Ważną nie dla ogólnego systemu zbiorowego życia, lecz dla siebie. Złudzenie... Spotykani robotnicy kłaniali się dzisiaj jakoś życzliwiej i serdeczniej. W ten sposób wyrażali mu współczucie z powodu śmierci ojca. W korytarzu panował niezwykły ruch. Z niewiarygodną szybkością przetoczył się główny buchalter, jakiś urzędnik wyleciał pędem z sekretariatu, woźny krzyczał coś przez okienko do kasy, na środku Holder i jedna z maszynistek gorączkowo zbierali rozsypane papiery. Na wszystkich twarzach można było od pierwszego rzutu oka odczytać ożywienie, niepokój i jakby radość. – Co się stało? – zapytał Krzysztof, zatrzymując jednego z woźnych. – Pan naczelny dyrektor przyjechał, panie dyrektorze! Krzysztofowi krew uderzyła do głowy. Po prostu stracił przytomność. Nie spostrzegł zdumienia woźnego, nie słyszał nawet własnego głosu. Wiedział tylko, że krzyknął i że się zatoczył. W następnej sekundzie wpadł do gabinetu. Nie mógł złapać oddechu: przy biurku stał Paweł, wysoki, silny, uśmiechnięty. Z jego postaci, spojrzenia, z rysów twarzy zdawało się płynąć coś uspokajającego, pewnego, bezpiecznego. I nagle Krzysztof poczuł, że jest bezsilny, że nie wie, co ma zrobić. Jakżeby pragnął rzucić się Pawłowi na szyję, znaleźć się pod osłoną jego mocnych rąk, przestać być sobą, po prostu odetchnąć z ulgą, powierzyć mu wszystkie swoje rozpacze, swój los, swoje życie, wszystko... Lecz stał wciąż nieruchomy pod ścianą, a kolana tak mu drżały, że nie mógł zrobić ani jednego kroku. Paweł podszedł pierwszy i wyciągnął rękę. Krzysztof był zbyt nieprzytomny, zbyt wzruszony, by spostrzec wzruszenie Pawła. Czuł swoją rękę w jego szerokiej dłoni ukrytą, niemal zagubioną. – Przyjechałeś... – powtarzał – przyjechałeś... – Nie mogłem wcześniej. Depesza dopędziła mnie w drodze. Miałeś pewno dużo kłopotu z pogrzebem. Jakże się miewa stryjenka? – Jak to dobrze, że przyjechałeś – powiedział Krzysztof, patrząc mu wciąż w oczy. Nie myślał teraz, że przyjazd Pawła może mu dopomóc do rozwikłania wielu trudności. Po prostu sama jego obecność sprawiała tak wielką radość, że na jakiekolwiek myśli nie było czasu, nie było miejsca. Paweł był w grubym szarym podróżnym ubraniu. Widocznie wprost z dworca przyjechał do fabryki. Nic się nie zmienił, tylko w jego uśmiechu było jakby więcej swobody i tej wiary w siebie, która zeń tak sugestywnie promieniowała. – Jakże się miewa twoja matka? – powtórzył Paweł. – Źle – krótko odpowiedział Krzysztof i posmutniał od razu. – A czy z mojej kochanej rodzinki był kto na pogrzebie? – Tak. Wszyscy. Nita nawet odwoziła mamę do domu. – Cóż, wciąż kocha się w tobie? Krzysztof wzruszył ramionami: – Dobrze, że już jesteś. Niektóre rzeczy czekały na twoją decyzję. Na przykład nie wiedziałem, co zrobić z zamówieniem wielkiej tokarni dla Sosnowca... – Będziemy mieli na to czas – przerwał Paweł – ale powiedz mi, moja droga, wspominał mi Holder, że miałaś jakąś przeprawę z Feliksiakiem, co to było? Krzysztof zbladł i brwi jego ściągnęły się. Odwrócił głowę i powiedział: – Szantaż. – To było do przewidzenia. Głupi chłopak. Teraz żałuję, że już wcześniej nie zrobiłem z nim porządku. – Dlaczego, Pawle, nie wspomniałeś mi ani słowem o tym, że wiesz?... – zapytał z wyrzutem Krzysztof. – Szkoda, że tak pośpieszył – w zamyśleniu powiedział Paweł – ile mu dałaś? – Nic. – A ile chciał? – Chciał sto tysięcy. Kazałem mu wyjść za drzwi. Dzisiaj rano ma złożyć doniesienie policji. Krzysztof powiedział to, jak mógł najspokojniej, głos jego jednak drżał silnie. – Nie zrobi tego – z przekonaniem powiedział Paweł – zdołałem go o tyle poznać. Wprawdzie jest impulsywny, ale należy do natur słabych. Zresztą jaki miałby w tym interes. Moment zemsty nie wchodzi tu w grę. Po co dobrowolnie miałby się pakować do więzienia? Bardzoś dobrze zrobiła, żeś mu nie dała ani grosza. Na pewno za kilka dni zgłosi się znowu, tym razem z propozycją na mniejszą sumę. Tego typu mydłków znam dobrze. Trzeba tylko dbać o to, by nie popadł w nędzę, a wszystko będzie w porządku. Podszedł do Krzysztofa, po przyjacielsku objął go za ramię i dodał: – Nie zajmuj się tym. I bądź spokojna. Już ja sam to załatwię. Będzie to miłe urozmaicenie w nawale różnych suchych spraw, jakich przywiozłem ze sobą całą furę. Zdaje się, że przywiązywałaś do tego szantażu zbyt wielką wagę. – Nie – odpowiedział Krzysztof – tylko to jest takie ohydne. Wolałbym, by się to raz skończyło. Dlatego nie chcę, byś ty się tym zajmował. To takie brudy. Paweł, który właśnie zapalał papierosa, szeroko otworzył oczy, a po sekundzie wybuchnął śmiechem: – Ależ, moja kochana, nie obawiasz się chyba, że to przyprawi mnie o mdłości! – Ale obawiam się – Krzysztof odwrócił głowę – że ja będę brudno wyglądał w twych oczach... – Jesteś przeczulona. Przecie doskonale wiem, że w tym nie ma żadnej twojej winy. Dajmy temu spokój. Będę musiał złożyć wizytę stryjence i będę ci wdzięczny, gdybyś mnie usprawiedliwiła, że nie zrobię tego dzisiaj. – Ach, to jest w ogóle niepotrzebne – machnął ręką Krzysztof – stan mamy jest tego rodzaju... Zapukano do drzwi. Przyszedł jeden z konstruktorów. W chwilę po nim drugi interesant. Kołowrót codziennych spraw fabrycznych zaczął się obracać. Krzysztofa wezwano do drugiej hali, gdzie pękła piasta w tokarni. Po obejrzeniu rzeczy na miejscu okazało się, że uszkodzenie da się w ciągu jednego dnia naprawić. Krzysztof był w tak dobrym usposobieniu, że zażartował z zafrasowanych min inżyniera i majstra. Dostrzegł zdziwienie, wywołane tak rzadkim u niego humorem, lecz wprost nie umiał opanować wesołości, niezbyt co prawda odpowiedniej nazajutrz po pogrzebie ojca i w dodatku z okazji dość poważnej straty z powodu pęknięcia owej piasty. Praca szła mu tego dnia świetnie. Nawet dla Marychny był bardziej uprzejmy niż zwykle i prawie serdeczny. Kilka razy chciał pod jakimkolwiek pretekstem wejść do gabinetu Pawła, lecz nie zrobił tego, widząc, jak bardzo jest zajęty. Zresztą wieczorem miał zdać mu dokładnie sprawę z okresu, w którym go zastępował. Spędzą razem przynajmniej godzinę. Stało się jednak inaczej. Jeszcze przed siódmą Paweł miał jakiś ważny telefon z Berlina, w związku z czym musiał natychmiast zabrać się do przygotowania jakiegoś memoriału. Wstąpił do Krzysztofa i przeprosił go, że musi odłożyć rozmowę na jutro, gdyż i tak będzie pracował do północy, by zdążyć przedyktować różne rzeczy przed odejściem pociągu do Berlina. Kilkakrotnie przechodząc korytarzem Krzysztof słyszał jego równy, stanowczy głos, dyktujący coś po niemiecku, i szybki nieustający terkot maszyny. Nieprzespana noc zrobiła swoje. Krzysztof wprawdzie zamierzał przed uśnięciem skończyć czytanie dzieła o organizacji pracy, lecz myśl ani rusz nie dała się przytrzymać w obrębie tematu i zasnął nie pokonawszy ani jednej kartki. Nazajutrz obudził się wypoczęty i świeży. Czesząc się przed lustrem zatrzymał się nagle i przyjrzał się sobie. Wprawdzie nieraz myślał o swojej urodzie, teraz jednak dopiero ogarnęła go obawa: czy w ogóle może podobać się Pawłowi? Zdawał sobie i dawniej sprawę z sympatii, jaką u Pawła się cieszy, lecz nie wiedział, czy ta sympatia nie ogranicza się po prostu do namiastki uczuć rodzinnych lub koleżeńskich. W każdym razie jedno było uspokajające: Paweł stanowczo nie miał żadnej innej kobiety. Wprawdzie kontrola jego czasu spędzanego poza fabryką była niepodobieństwem, jednak sądząc z rozmiarów prowadzonych przezeń interesów i z intensywności pracy, można było wywnioskować, że przynajmniej trwałego romansu nie miał żadnego. Nie był kochliwy, co takim wstrętem uderzało u innych mężczyzn, których Krzysztof spotykał. Nawet wobec tak uroczej dziewczyny, jak Nita, zachowywał się z jakąś pobłażliwą obojętnością. Właśnie i Nita potwierdziła tę obserwację Krzysztofa. Niesłusznie tylko zarzucała Pawłowi oschłość. Jak w ogóle mogła go sądzić! Dla Krzysztofa nie ulegało wątpliwości, że człowiek ten daleko wyrasta głową ponad przeciętność nie tylko swego środowiska. Porozumiewa się wprawdzie z ludźmi ich językiem, zewnętrznie stara się do nich upodobnić, lecz w głębi swej istoty stanowi wprost inny gatunek. Od pierwszego spotkania na pogrzebie Wilhelma Dalcza Krzysztof to zrozumiał. Jeżeli kiedyś wyobrażał sobie mężczyznę o nieugiętej sile woli, o niepokonanym umyśle, o wielkiej przeznaczonej mu w świecie roli – musiał on wyglądać tak jak Paweł. Jasne, chłodne spojrzenie, linia czaszki Juliusza Cezara i ta pociągająca brzydota, od której nie można było oczu oderwać, brzydota wielkiego, potężnego zwierzęcia, którego dobroć i szlachetność w jednej chwili zamienić się mogą w miażdżący straszliwy gniew. Nieruchoma cisza oceanu, pod którego milczącą powierzchnią nieustannie nurtują niezbadane prądy, cisza, która wybuchnąć może cyklonem. Takiego ujrzał go Krzysztof po raz pierwszy i takiego poznawał dzień po dniu w swoich długich rozpamiętywaniach. Nie omylił się w niczym. Wszystko, cokolwiek Paweł robił od dnia niespodziewanego zjawienia się w Warszawie, poczynając od samowładnego objęcia kierownictwa fabryki, potwierdzało pierwsze wrażenie. Jakże straszne było to, że wówczas gdy Krzysztof każdym nerwem, każdym fibrem, każdą myślą stanowił już jego własność niepodzielną, niezaprzeczoną, niewolniczą, że wówczas musiał walczyć ze sobą, by na uprzejme dobre słowa odpowiadać szorstką impertynencją, by odgradzać się nią od prawdy, od konieczności wyznania. Jakąż nieprawdopodobną ceną wysiłku trzeba było za to płacić. Później nieoczekiwanie przyszedł ten moment, kiedy usta same powiedziały wszystko. Był to moment jakby złożenia broni, jakby rezygnacji ze wszystkich swoich praw, jakby zdanie się na łaskę i niełaskę. I od tego czasu Paweł zmienił się. Był może serdeczniejszy i życzliwszy niż dawniej, lecz Krzysztof nie dostrzegał już w jego oczach tych połysków, które przyprawiały go przedtem o utratę przytomności, które ciągnęły jak przepaść. I przyszedł jeszcze zawód: Paweł milczał. Milczał o sobie, o swoich pracach, projektach, planach, a przecież wszystko to najżywiej, najgłębiej mogło obchodzić Krzysztofa. Za żadne skarby nie ujawniłby tego. Nie chciał być intruzem, nie chciałby narzucać swojej pomocy, współpracy lub chociażby tylko życzliwej ciekawości, którą on mógłby wziąć za natręctwo. Krzysztof doskonale rozumiał, że Paweł nie należy do ludzi, którzy są tak słabi, że swymi radościami i zmartwieniami muszą się z kimś dzielić. Krzysztof wiedział, że człowiek ten stanowi dla siebie całość, zamknięty w sobie wszechświat, lecz jakżeby pragnął mieć do tego wszechświata wstęp on, Krzysztof, dla którego świat powszechny był zamknięty. Pomimo wielokrotnych postanowień niezrobienia w tym kierunku ani jednego kroku, dwa czy trzy razy od czasu powrotu Pawła z podróży zagranicznej Krzysztof zagadnął go o kilka kwestyj, dotyczących powstającej właśnie Centrali Eksportowej. Paweł zresztą sam dał do tego pierwszą sposobność. Pewnego dnia oświadczył wręcz Krzysztofowi: – Dla uruchomienia Centrali Eksportowej potrzebne mi są jeszcze dość znaczne kapitały. Pragnąłbym się jak najbardziej uniezależnić od rządu. Dlatego zaciągnąłem większą pożyczkę za granicą. To jednak nie wystarcza. W bankach warszawskich mogę otrzymać jeszcze trzy miliony złotych, lecz pożyczkę tę mogę zagwarantować tylko na naszych Zakładach Przemysłowych. Czy zgodzisz się na to? – Ależ oczywiście. Przecie ty kierujesz naszym przedsiębiorstwem i tylko od twojej woli zależy, jak postąpisz. – Bardzo ci dziękuję za zaufanie, moja droga, ale w udzieleniu takiej gwarancji jest pewne ryzyko. Centrala Eksportowa prawie żadnego majątku nie posiada, a chociaż jej bankructwo uważam za wykluczone, pewna ostrożność może być wskazana. Dowiódł tego chociażby bank, który żąda, by na zabezpieczeniu obok mego figurował i twój podpis. Właśnie wracając z banku po załatwieniu tej formalności rozmawiali o terminie pożyczki, który Krzysztofowi wydał się zbyt krótki, i przy tej sposobności o rodzaju przedsięwzięcia eksportowego. Paweł pokrótce objaśnił, na czym rzecz polega. – Ależ to genialne – powiedział Krzysztof – powinni cię mianować ministrem skarbu. Paweł roześmiał się: – Nigdy bym czegoś podobnego nie przyjął. Inicjatywa każdego ministra skrępowana jest niezliczoną ilością praw, przepisów, paragrafów. Daruj, moja droga, ale to dla mnie zbyt nudne. Udusiłbym się w tym. Innym znowu razem, podczas gdy rozmawiali w gabinecie, zameldowano inżyniera Ottmana. Po jego wyjściu Krzysztof zapytał: – Czy istotnie ten kauczuk syntetyczny jest takim dobrym interesem? – Przyniesie mi miliony, grube miliony – w zamyśleniu odpowiedział Paweł. W kilka dni później sam zaproponował: – Może chciałabyś obejrzeć tę fabryczkę? Jest już w pełnym biegu. Przekonasz się, jak to się prosto robi. Oczywiście Krzysztof zgodził się natychmiast. Fabryką był zachwycony, chociaż droga do niej prowadziła przez okropne wertepy, gdyż na właściwym przejeździe układano kauczukową jezdnię. Na tym się jednak skończyło. Paweł więcej nie wspominał o swoich interesach, a chociaż widywali się codziennie w fabryce, na rozmowy nie było czasu. Zresztą Paweł nie spędzał tu więcej ponad godzinę czasu, pochłonięty innymi sprawami. Pomimo to jego obecność w Warszawie po prostu w jakiś czarodziejski sposób wpływała na pomyślność spraw fabrycznych. Nie tylko napływały wciąż nowe zamówienia, nie tylko przystąpiono do budowy nowych warsztatów, lecz i w wewnętrznej administracji panował ład, do jakiego Krzysztof, poświęcając podczas nieobecności Pawła maksimum czasu i wysiłku, nie umiał doprowadzić. W stosunkach z podwładnymi cechowała Pawła pewnego rodzaju bezwzględność. Początkowo raziło Krzysztofa to, że bez chwili wahania usuwał najstarszych i najbardziej do firmy przywiązanych pracowników, nawet bez wielkiej winy z ich strony. – Nieudolność – mówił – jest największą winą. Powiedz mi sama, czy upierałabyś się przy pozostawieniu starej i ustawicznie psującej się maszyny tylko dlatego, że kiedyś oddawała usługi? Wprawdzie człowiek nie jest maszyną, lecz przedsiębiorstwo nie jest zakładem dobroczynnym. Ci, którzy rozumowali inaczej, potracili już dawno swoje przedsiębiorstwa i sami potrzebują dobroczynności. Z dwojga złego wolę wyrzec się rozkoszy miłosierdzia, niż oczekiwać go później od innych. Rozumowaniu temu trudno było odmówić słuszności. Zresztą przemawiał przeciw niemu tylko wzgląd, który Krzysztof sam chętnie nazywał kobiecym sentymentalizmem i którego unikał przez lat tyle. Kryteria, którymi kierował się Paweł, zdawały się Krzysztofowi właśnie ideałem tego, ku czemu dążył, chcąc przyswoić sobie jak najbardziej męski punkt patrzenia na życie. Wszystko, co z tym dążeniem kolidowało, zawsze starał się w sobie stłumić i nie dopuścić do głosu. Z biegiem lat istotnie wszelkie odruchy uczuciowe osłabły w nim, niemal zanikły. Nie miały zresztą odpowiedniego klimatu do rozwoju. Czuła serdeczność matki nie pozwalała zapomnieć, że ta sama matka była sprawcą największej tragedii kochanego dziecka. Ojciec, chory i zawsze smutny, wywierał wrażenie zamkniętego w sobie winowajcy. Przyjaciół Krzysztof nie miał. Cóż dziwnego, że wszelkie objawy uczuć uważał za niegodne dojrzałego człowieka, a gdy owładnęło nim uczucie tak potężne, jak miłość do Pawła, uważał je za jakieś niespotykane, przedziwne, niemal święte misterium, którego pojąć nie umiał, a walka z którym była beznadziejnym szaleństwem. Uczucie to było treścią życia Krzysztofa i zdawało mu się, że jest też jego celem. Zbyt wiele przemyślał nad swoją upośledzoną rolą wśród ludzi, do zbyt ostatecznych doszedł od dawna rezygnacyj, by uważać się za uprawnionego do żądania dla siebie normalnego ludzkiego szczęścia. Czyż nie było już szczęściem to, że codziennie widział jego uśmiech, z którego promieniowało ciepło, promieniowało tylko dla Krzysztofa. Z biegiem tygodni zaczęło jednak ogarniać Krzysztofa coś, czego jeszcze nie można było nazwać zniecierpliwieniem, lecz co wytwarzało atmosferę podrażnienia i wyczekiwania. Paweł coraz mniej mógł poświęcić czasu nawet na te krótkie rozmowy i nic się w nich nie zmieniało, a przecież tak trwać nie mogło. Jaka miała przyjść zmiana, jakiej drogi przekształceń się stosunków oczekiwał Krzysztof – tego sam sobie nie uświadamiał. Paweł zaś był wciąż ten sam: zaabsorbowany interesami, spędzający dnie i noce na pracy. Krzysztof rozumiał, że jest to okres organizacji przedsięwzięć Pawła i że kiedyś przecie musi to minąć, wejść w spokojne normalne łożysko, uregulować się i zostawić wiele wolnego czasu. Tymczasem Paweł rósł z dniem każdym. Wśród ludzi, z którymi bezpośrednio stykał się Krzysztof, na szpaltach pism, w zasłyszanych rozmowach coraz częściej powtarzało się imię Pawła, przy czym wymawiano je z szacunkiem, z podziwem lub wręcz z zachwytem. Blumkiewicz mówił: – Jest to największy człowiek interesów, jakiego w życiu widziałem. Każde jego słowo to czyste złoto. Ani domyśleć się możemy, jak daleko zajdzie. – Tak pan przypuszcza? – patrzył nań Krzysztof roziskrzonymi oczyma. – Ja przypuszczam? Ja wiem! – odpowiadał Blumkiewicz, a Krzysztof czuł przyśpieszone tętno serca. Dumny był z Pawła. Chciwie zbierał każde słowo, które dodawało blasku temu człowiekowi. A właśnie rozpoczęła swą działalność Centrala Eksportowa i w sferach gospodarczych nastąpiło od lat nie widziane poruszenie. Najpierw przyszły echa ze Śląska: przemysł węglowy, żelazny i cynkowy otrzymały ogromne zamówienia. Sprzed biur pośrednictwa pracy znikły wyczekujące tłumy robotników. Gazety notowały: spadek bezrobocia o pięć, dziesięć, dwadzieścia, pięćdziesiąt procent. Ruszyło Zagłębie Dąbrowskie, w szybach naftowych Małopolski zawrzała praca. Przyszła kolej na Łódź, Białystok, Gdynię. O Warszawę uderzały wciąż nowe fale wiadomości. Nowa koniunktura! Nie był to jeszcze nawet początek końca kryzysu, lecz słowo kryzys zaczęło tracić na znaczeniu. Zaczęło w psychice zbiorowej ustępować miejsca optymizmowi. Od tak dawna oczekiwano jakiegoś bodaj cienia poprawy, że pierwsze jej objawy od razu znalazły najszerszy oddźwięk. Ożywiły się transakcje, zapanował ruch na giełdzie, banki zaczęły otwierać kredyty. Nowa koniunktura! Leniwie i chwiejnie poruszająca się machina gospodarcza została wprawiona w postępowy wirowy ruch. Coraz szybciej, coraz szybciej. W środku zaś tkwił motor tego wszystkiego, on, Paweł Dalcz. Oczywiście nie brakło i krakania, które do głębi oburzało Krzysztofa. W prasie ekonomicznej zjawiały się artykuły pesymistycznie oceniające sytuację i wróżące rychłe załamanie się koniunktury. Wykazywano, iż całe ożywienie życia gospodarczego oparte jest na razie na wysoce wątpliwych podstawach, że rynki zagraniczne są tak przesycone własną produkcją, iż eksport polski nie może liczyć na długotrwałe powodzenie. Jeżeli na poparcie tych dowodzeń nie przytaczano analizy cen, to tylko dlatego, że z jednej strony czynniki rządowe nie życzyły tego sobie, a z drugiej cała działalność Centrali Eksportowej otoczona była nieprzeniknioną tajemnicą. Zresztą sceptyczne głosy były rzadkie, coraz rzadsze, aż wreszcie zupełnie umilkły. W pismach usposobionych najbardziej negatywnie do działalności Centrali Eksportowej zaczęły pojawiać się artykuły bez zastrzeżeń optymistyczne. Ostatecznym zwycięstwem była wielka mowa Pawła, wygłoszona na bankiecie przemysłu metalurgicznego. Opublikowały ją wszystkie dzienniki na pierwszej stronie, ajencje telegraficzne rozesłały jej treść do wszystkich pism. Paweł zapowiadał stanowczo początek stabilizacji i koniec kryzysu. Nie powiedział wprawdzie wyraźnie, na czym opiera swe przeświadczenia, lecz naznaczywszy ogólnikowe granice perspektyw, oświadczył, że nie wolno mu na razie wchodzić w dokładne szczegóły. Zakończył zaś słowami: – Tu pozostaje mi zażądać od panów kredytu zaufania i mam nadzieję, że na kredyt ten sobie zasłużyłem. Oklaski trwały przez dobre pięć minut. Krzysztof, jeden jedyny z siedzących przy wielkiej podkowie stołu, nie brał w nich udziału. Wzruszenie odebrało mu możność ruchów. Nazajutrz z rana obaj z Pawłem odprowadzali panią Teresę na dworzec kolejowy. Wyjeżdżała do Krakowa, gdzie miała się osiedlić w jednym z klasztorów. Od czasu śmierci męża ogromne w niej zaszły zmiany. Przestała rozmawiać z otoczeniem, odżywiała się wyłącznie chlebem i wodą. Toteż schudła tak, że wyglądała na swój własny cień. Jej blade usta nie ustawały w powtarzaniu pacierzy, a oczy patrzyły nieprzytomnie. Początkowo Krzysztof miał odwieźć matkę aż na miejsce, lecz bez sprzeciwu zgodził się, by zastąpił go lekarz. Towarzystwo matki było nad wyraz męczące. W ostatnich dniach przy każdym widzeniu się z Krzysztofem powracała do niedorzecznego pomysłu: jedyna nadzieja jest w odkupieniu, a odkupienie w klasztorze. Krzysztof powinien wstąpić do klasztoru. Przestała o tym wspominać dopiero wówczas, gdy odpowiedział w sposób brutalny i z cynicznym uśmiechem, że wstąpiłby do klasztoru, oczywiście, męskiego. Mania religijna matki nie wywoływała w nim współczucia. Paweł, któremu to opowiadał w powrotnej drodze z dworca kolejowego, zapytał: – Jakże teraz? Zostaniesz sama w domu? – Całe życie spędziłem samotnie... – Jednak to nie ma sensu. Willa jest za duża i ponura. Można by tam zresztą ulokować jakieś biura fabryczne. Najlepiej byś zrobiła, przeprowadzając się do mnie na Ujazdowską. Cała część mieszkania po Halinie i Zdzisławie stoi bezużytecznie. Swoją starą Karolinę mogłabyś też zabrać. Krzysztof czuł, że się czerwieni, i odwrócił głowę: – Nie, dziękuję ci, zostanę w willi. Rozmowa przeszła na tematy dotyczące niedawnego bankietu i Centrali Eksportowej. Krzysztof gratulował Pawłowi zmiany frontu kilku pism ekonomicznych. – Argumenty, którymi przekonałem te pisma – ironicznie uśmiechnął się Paweł – nie należą wprawdzie do najsłuszniejszych, lecz tym niemniej są najbardziej przekonywujące: pieniądze. – Jak to – zdziwił się Krzysztof – przekupiłeś je? – Nie, moja droga, po prostuje kupiłem. Przekupstwo jest transakcją głupią. Nie posiada się żadnej gwarancji skuteczności włożonych pieniędzy. Zresztą wszystko na świecie jest ostatecznie tanie. Krzysztof odczuł w tym powiedzeniu sarkazm i pogardę dla świata. Oburzyła go sama myśl, że człowiek taki jak Paweł dla zwycięstwa swojej dobrej sprawy musi uciekać się aż do kupowania przeciwników, którzy oczywiście tylko dlatego byli jego przeciwnikami, by wyszantażować odeń pieniądze. Ponieważ jednak w grę wchodziły tu nie tylko osobiste interesy Pawła, Krzysztof nie mógł mu z tego zrobić zarzutów. Wiedział, że Paweł potrafi sobie z szantażystami dać radę, a najlepszy dowód miał na sprawie Feliksiaka. Tu Paweł ani przez jedną chwilę się nie zawahał. Postąpił może zbyt brutalnie, lecz bardzo po męsku. Krzysztof wiedział, że nie zapomni do śmierci tej sceny. Wprawdzie Paweł był bez porównania silniejszy od Feliksiaka, gdyby jednak było odwrotnie, ten również by się nie bronił. Wiedział, że zasłużył w zupełności na tych kilka uderzeń. Oświadczenie podpisał prawie dobrowolnie, a odkąd został z powrotem przyjęty do fabryki, zachowywał się wzorowo, niemal potulnie. Między groźnym początkiem tego szantażu, który tak wstrząsnął Krzysztofem, a spokojnym i prostym jego zlikwidowaniem była właśnie ta olbrzymia różnica, jakiej niepodobna było nie widzieć między wszystkim tym, czego dotknęła ręka Pawła, a tym, gdzie Krzysztof zdany był na siebie samego. Zaczęły teraz zdarzać się dni, gdy wcale nie widywał Pawła. Telefonował z Centrali, z banku, z fabryki kauczuku, w kilku zdaniach informował się o bieżących sprawach, wydawał krótkie dyspozycje i z rzadka tylko zapytywał w pośpiechu o zdrowie Krzysztofa. Fabryka pochłaniała Krzysztofowi około dziesięciu godzin na dobę, pozostawało jednak tych godzin zbyt wiele na samotność w pustej ponurej willi. Na drzewach w ogrodzie żółkły już pierwsze liście. W gmachu Zarządu przystępowano do zwykłego jesiennego remontu. Pewnego dnia Krzysztof powiedział Pawłowi: – Buchalteria uskarża się na ciasnotę. Jeżeli uważasz to nadal za potrzebne, można by niektóre biura przenieść do willi. Paweł odłożył pióro i podniósł nań oczy. Krzysztofowi wydało się, że w jego źrenicach błysnął złośliwy uśmiech. Paweł jednak powiedział miękko i po prostu: – Bardzo dobrze. Zaraz jutro każę przygotować dla ciebie pokoje na Ujazdowskiej. Kategoria:Bracia Dalcz i Ska